


Whatever it Takes

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Power Rangers RPM
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr K told Ziggy to protect the morpher with his life.  Ziggy will do whatever it takes no matter what he really thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

_You must protect this morpher with your life._

Ziggy gritted his teeth as he grappled with the attack bot. _That's easier said than done, Doc,_ he thought. Suddenly, he felt _it_ rising up from within, and as he caught a flash of black and silver in the corner of his eye, he knew he had to do something before it was too late.

Using moves he had spent seven years trying to forget, Ziggy forced the bot to help him get the morpher around his wrist. Seconds before his darkest secret came to life, Ziggy made a dangerous choice.

As the green light faded and he struggled to accept the power he had never wanted, Ziggy uttered his first truth in four years, _"I don't want to be a Power Ranger!"_

When he took off his helmet back at the Garage and saw the expressions on Scott, Flynn and Summer's faces, it was all he could to tell them he didn't want to be their teammate either.

Teammate implied trust and Ziggy couldn't trust anyone.


End file.
